Turksy Turk
Turksy Turk, although more simply referred to as "Turk" was one of the mercenaries residing at Goat Manor prior to the bloodbath. He was a close friend of the Thin White Duke. Although not technically in The White Guard, he did assist them during the bloodbath. He personally slayed Rikord's mother in front of his eyes but at the same time allowed him to escape by pushing him down from one of the walls on Goat Manor into a deep pile of snow. Characteristics Turk speaks in a very specific accent. He comes from the Ohbraman Sultanate and his Highlander-tongue is extremely limited, although he tries his best to speak proper. He often speaks really loud and hugs his friends. He is an engineer, architect, and blacksmith prior to becoming a mercenary. He mainly became mercenary because he was banned from the Ohbraman Sultante due to tax evasion and bad reputation among the rulers, but also because he loves to travel. He is extremely intelligent and strong, standing near two meters tall. He often wears his black plate armor without helmet, equipped with a warhammer and crossbow. Life prior to the Highlands Turksy Turk grew up in a upper middle class family in the Ohbraman Sultanate capital, Satnam. He was known for his brute strength and intelligence early on. He started by helping farmers build houses and construct them. To make money he started fighting in the fighting pits of the capital. The Margootje the Conqueror's son noticed him and made him his squire, however, it was not long before Turk realized that was not the job for him. He instead became an architect and helped construct houses in the capital. Turk had a reputation among the common people outside of Satnam, although his attitude got him into trouble several times. It turned out eventually that Turk never paid taxes despite being so famous and that combined with that he deserted the service of the prince led to him being banished from Ohbraman Sultanate. He also threatened the authority with his large group of followers in the capital whom worshipped the ground he walked on. Although liked by the people, the nobles disliked him and found him more of a gifted fool than a man of the people - mainly because he didn't pay taxes, but also because he didn't have the elitist attitude those in Satnam had. He met the Thin White Duke in Orwaldoburg whom owned a mercenary company known as The White Guard. They made close friends and Turk followed them around the world working as mercenaries, although Turk was never techincally a part of The White Duke guard, he was still a mercenary, albeit not in the White Guard. Turk in the Highlands Turk followed The White Guard to the Highlands, where they were hired thanks to instable rule of the McLads, whom needed more swords to fight the rising cultist threat in the north, and the eventual war against the Lowlanders. Turk and the other mercenaries of The White Guard resided in their own part of Goat Manor. Turk got to know Thurbald and the other lads while residing at Goat Manor. With the Thin White Duke, Loslie, and Thurbald in the top with the McLads and White Guard, together they fought the cultist threat in the north. The bunch eventually grew close to eachother, so close in fact the McLads almost forgot they were mercenaries. Turk and Duke, who raided several cultist camps found a lot of Vagina God ancient texts and scrolls. Originally studied as a plan to find out where the cultists would strike next, soon the Thin White Duke became curious of the so called "Arsifact" written so much about. The Thin White Duke sought out the Man in the Mountain, who gave him the Arsifact, and so the slow transformation from a mercenary to a corrupted king began. Turk also used the another weaker Arsifact, however a lot more carefully, so he did not become as corrupted and still remained his body strength. Turk was awarded the small castle Greyrock in the northern and mountainous region of the Highlands after the Goat Manor bloodbath. It lies strategically upon the top of a large cliff near the shore, overlooking the sea to the east. The weather is harsh and it has lied abandoned for almost two centuries. Thanks to Turk, it was restored to it's full condition, and he even built his own tower on the top, where he smiths armor, makes blueprints of houses, engineers and experiments. He lived there until his death by the hands of Rikord, prior to Rikord reclaiming Goat Manor. Death Turk, the most isolated and distant friend of King Arse lived far up north on a cliff. This meant that he was the perfect prey for Rikord, since it was unlikely that they would find out about his death in a few days, even a week at least. Rikord killed Turk after Turk accidentally fell in the fireplace during the battle against Rikord in his tower. Rikord grabbed him and pushed his face in the fireplace, ruining his face. Then Rikord took his shattered sword, that had now become a blade (this was prior to forging the Beardbringer) and stabbed him in the head several times. With Turk's death, all his knowledge of the Vagina God and Urgazovf died as well. Few matched his knowledge of the Vagina God. Although not a cultist, Turk looked at the Vagina God objectively, and that is what made him a great researcher. Famous Quotes "RIKORD..." "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" "TURENNE, BRAVEST OF THE BRAVE" Did you know? * It is said that Turk got kidnapped to the realm of Urgazovf by Algazzors in his sleep, in fact, so many times he learnt to deal with the pain. * Turk was always extremely protective for Clamy, since he didn't believe King Arse was a competent father figure.